It is common for items to require hanging. For example, wet clothing may require hanging to air-dry. Wet clothing may be wrung-out or spun in a washer or dryer to remove enough liquid to allow a user to handle the clothing without dripping water on the floor while transferring the wet clothing for hanging. For example, a user may wring out or spin-dry wet clothing before transferring the clothing to a hanging rack, which may be located outdoors, or even indoors if enough liquid can be removed from the clothing prior to transfer.
However, a user may not be able to initially remove enough liquid from wet clothing to conveniently transfer the wet clothing to a hanging rack without dripping water on the floor of their home. For example, a user may not have a clothes washer or dryer to spin the clothing, may not want to damage delicate clothing by twisting to wring-out the wet clothing, or may be too weak to wring out wet clothing.
Perhaps one solution would be to place a clothes hanging rack near a sink or bathtub, where the user may hand-wash clothing and attempt to transfer soaked clothes to the hanging rack without dripping too much liquid, and so that dripped liquid may be located in bathroom areas instead of living areas of the home. But, hanging racks may be too large and awkward to fit in small or even medium sized bathrooms, and require dedicated storage space. Further, this solution does not prevent water from dripping on the floor.
Various patents have been filed that attempt to allow users to hang wet clothing in a shower, to remedy the above issues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,671 ('671) describes a drip-dry clothing support device configured to attach to a shower pipe. However, the device of '671 has a major problem; the bracket arm is configured to rotate about an axis, and is therefore weak at such axis, and wet clothing (e.g. a soaked wool jacket) may be too heavy for the configuration of '671. Further, in moist environments such as bathrooms, the components that provide the rotation axis will undoubtedly rust and deteriorate, and require frequent cleaning and replacement.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved hanging device that allows a user to hang wet items in a shower.